


Tiefe schwarze Nacht

by SchreibFluss



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchreibFluss/pseuds/SchreibFluss
Summary: Thiel und Boerne auf Fortbildung. Nachts.Aus Thiels POV geschrieben.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Frank Thiel, Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Kudos: 13





	Tiefe schwarze Nacht

**Author's Note:**

> Es geht heiß her...und am Ende ist es kitschig.

„Boerne! Was machen Sie denn da?“ murmelte Thiel sehr schläfrig. Oder er glaubte zumindest, dass aus seinem Mund noch so etwas wie Worte kamen, oder zumindest Fetzen von Worten.

Boerne lag hinter ihm. Im Halbschlaf hatte er das Gefühl, dieser sei in den letzten Minuten näher an ihn herangerückt. Nun gut, das Bett war auch ziemlich schmal, und er hatte sich wohl ein wenig breit gemacht. Die weichen Bettbezüge umhüllten ihn und es war so herrlich gemütlich. 

Am Rücken spürte er plötzlich etwas Hartes. Das wird doch wohl nicht… Seine Augen fielen immer wieder zu, der Tag hatte ihn vollends erschöpft. Sein Kopf schien in die Tiefe des Kissens zu fallen. 

Schlaftrunken fühlte er plötzlich Boernes Hände unter seinem Shirt. Seine Gedanken wirbelten wie Daunen im Wind, konnten nichts Klares erfassen, außer dass diese Hände warm und zärtlich waren. Er hatte ganz vergessen, wie es sich anfühlte, Hände am Körper zu spüren, die nicht seine eigenen waren. Wenn er nicht so schläfrig wäre, und seine Körper und sein Geist so schwer, wäre er normalerweise wütend aufgesprungen. Aber so? Wohlige Wärme. Die Augen klappten ihm zu.

Dann war da was kühles Feuchtes an seinem Po. Er fühlte es deutlich. Hatte er einen feuchten Traum? Oder in die Hose gemacht? Seine Unterhose schien auch plötzlich verschwunden zu sein. Komischer Traum. Nur mit Mühe klappte eins seiner Augen auf. Er sah nichts als die Schwärze des Zimmers. Das Auge klappte wieder zu. Viel zu müde war er, um sich jetzt mit diesem Malheur auseinandersetzen zu wollen. 

Dann spürte er etwas Feuchtes in sich eindringen. Die Matratze drückte sich ihm entgegen. Die Bettwäsche lag schwer auf seinem Körper. Was zum….? Seine Augen öffneten sich schlagartig und unwillkürlich zog er sich überall zusammen. 

„Boerne???“ entfuhr es ihm laut.

„Psch! Psch! Psch!“ flüsterte eine Stimme, von hinten, ins Ohr.

Das Feuchte glitt in ihn hinein. Das war…das war…das war doch Boernes Finger?! Sehr seltsam…das Gefühl…aber…interessant…  
Normalerweise wäre er JETZT aufgesprungen. Aber er lag immer noch da, es war zu gemütlich, die Bettwäsche hüllte ihn jetzt wieder ein und lies ihn nicht gehen….und das was sich in ihm abspielte war sehr vorsichtig und besonnen…und fühlte sich erregend an, als das Feuchte an einem gewissen Areal vorbeikam. Das Gefühl war unbeschreiblich. Er wurde hart. Ein schläfriges Halbstöhnen konnte er nicht unterdrücken. Das Kissen schwieg. 

Er bekam plötzlich Lust auf Sex. 

Der Finger zog sich langsam zurück und aus ihm heraus, er hörte das Klacken einer Tube. 

Er drehte sich abrupt um, zu Boerne. Die Matratze wogte. Boerne drehte sich ebenfalls weg von ihm, auf den Rücken und starrte zur Decke. Zumindest vermutete er das, es war so dunkel, dass man die Hand nicht vor Augen sah. Er ahnte auch, dass Boerne mindestens gerötete Ohren haben müsse. Es war totenstill im Zimmer. 

Er drehte sich zu ihm hin und unter ihrer gemeinsamen großen Bettdecke streifte er mit seinem Glied Boernes Hand. Das hatte er so nicht im Sinn, aber Boerne formte mit seiner Hand einen Hohlraum, und er stieß einmal hinein. Dann schlossen sich Boernes Finger um ihn. Seine Gedanken waren benebelt. Wie gut sich das anfühlte, fremde Finger an seinem Glied. Er hatte es ganz vergessen. Er versuchte das Gefühl zu memorieren. Er bewegte leicht seinen Unterleib und genoss die aufkommenden Gefühle. Boerne hielt ihn. Er genoss die Stille. Die seltene, angenehme Stille mit dem Professor.

Dann wurde er losgelassen, Boerne schien sich zu ihm zu drehen, rollte halb über ihn. Boernes Hand an seiner Wange. Boernes Lippen auf seinen. Boernes Bart. Boernes Küsse. Das war… das war…

Himmel! Den missgelaunten Thiel hatte er wohl an der Hotelbar abgegeben und den sehnsuchtsvollen Thiel mit in Boernes Einzelzimmer genommen. 

Es war eine Weile her, dass er jemanden geküsst hat, und dass ihn jemand geküsst hat, und noch viel länger war es her, dass ihn jemand auf diese Weise geküsst hat. Voller Zärtlichkeit und Hingabe, erotisch. Er musste das automatisch erwidern, sein Körper ließ ihm überhaupt keine Wahl. Seine Hände strichen dabei über Boernes Oberarme. 

Boerne unterbrach den Kuss. Er spürte, wie der andere immer noch in gleicher Position halb über ihm verharrte. Vermutlich sah er ihn an, aber in der Dunkelheit konnte er nicht einmal dessen Konturen erkennen. Er spürte dessen Anwesenheit, dessen Atem über seinem Gesicht. Er roch und spürte Boerne, fühlte sich geborgen.

Seine Hände gingen auf Boerne-Wanderschaft. Zur Knopfleiste seines Pyjamas, die er blind und flink öffnete. Er streifte ihm sein Hemd von den Schultern, Boerne bewegte sich etwas von ihm weg, vermutlich um es auszuziehen. Die Bettdeckte hob und senkte sich. Dann verharrte er wieder halb über ihm. Seine Hände wanderten erneut auf dessen Körper herum, streichelten ihn. Das Gefühl, fremde Haut anzufassen, es war so lange her. Strich entlang dessen Brust, durch fremde Brusthaare, Boernes Brustwarzen entlang. Dabei war es halb unter der Decke gar nicht kalt…

Er unterbrach, da sich Boerne wieder herunterlehnte, um ihn erneut zu küssen. Da zog er den anderen über sich, so dass dieser sich über seinen Bauch hockte und sich dann vorsichtig rittlings auf seinen Schoss setzte. Boerne küsste ihn zärtlich, fuhr dabei mit den Händen unter sein Shirt. Höchstwahrscheinlich spürte Boerne deutlich, dass er hart wurde, schließlich war er untenherum nackt. Boerne küsste ihn, und fuhr dann entlang des Halses weiter, zog sein Shirt nach oben und küsste ihn nach unten bis zum Bauchnabel. Er genoss die zärtliche Zuwendung sehr. 

Boerne begann, ihm sein Shirt auszuziehen. Dabei stieg er wieder von ihm herunter, nahm ihm das Shirt ab und ließ es neben das Bett fallen. Er hörte noch ein weiteres Rascheln von Wäsche. Vermutlich hatte sich Boerne die Pyjamahose ausgezogen. Er merkte ein Ziehen im Schritt. Die ganze Zeit schon hatte er Lust…aber er empfand diese Art des Streichelns und Liebkosens, Küssens und Kuschelns mit Boerne sehr anziehend, sehr erregend. Noch immer sprachen sie kein Wort. Und dies war auch sehr erotisch. Nur fühlen und lauschen. 

Die Matratze bewegte sich und Boerne liebkoste seinen Bauchnabel. Immer wieder versank er seine Zunge darin, streichelte mit den Händen seinen Bauch. Ok, das war der eine Punkt, an dem er sich ein wenig schämte. Gut, dass die Dunkelheit seine Körperfülle verschluckte. Er hatte sich doch in den letzten Jahren stark gehen lassen. Vielleicht sollte er doch mal auf Gemüse umsteigen…andererseits…Boerne fand ihn offenbar attraktiv, wie er war, mit diesem Zuviel an Körperfett. Boerne verteilte gerade kleine Küsse auf seinem gesamten Bauch und seine Sinne vernebelten sich erneut. Das Denken oder sich sorgen entglitt ihm vollends, als Boerne ihn in den Mund nahm. Er schien gar nicht mehr im Bett zu liegen, sondern zu schweben. Boerne leckte und saugte sehr vorsichtig und zärtlich sein Glied, seine Hoden. Fuhr immer mal wieder mit dem Finger an seinen Po. Sein Glied zuckte wieder empor. Er wollte jetzt….er wollte jetzt…

Gerade hörte er wieder das Klicken der Tube. Er griff nach dem Geräusch und fand Boernes Hände, die die Tube hielten. Einen Moment spielten ihre Hände miteinander. Er nahm die Tube und legte sie neben sich. Griff dorthin, wo er Boerne vermutete, zog ihn zu sich, küsste ihn. Und drehte ihn dann auf den Rücken, lehnte sich über ihn, küsste ihn weiter. Zog ihm die Unterhose aus. Wollte sein Glied an Boernes Glied spüren. Hockte sich über ihn und spürte ihn. Sie spürten sich gegenseitig. Er spürte zum ersten Mal ein anderes Glied an seinem. Er war aufgeregt. 

Boerne angelte das Gleitgel, und führte seine Hände, sowie es die Position zuließ, an seinen Po. Führte einen Finger in ihn hinein, noch während er über Boerne hockte. Der Winkel ließ keine tieferen Berührungen zu, aber tausend Gedanken und Gefühle. Der Finger entglitt ihm. 

Er nahm nun selbst Gleitgel und widmete sich Boernes Po. Streichelte um die Öffnung, glitt vorsichtig mit einem Finger in ihn. Noch nie zuvor hatte er einen Finger dorthinein gesteckt. Zumindest nie in den Po eines anderen… Nach einiger Weile des Austastens und Austestens befreite er seine 2 Finger. Boerne hatte mehrmals laut aufgestöhnt, also hatte er vermutlich diesen einen Punkt auch bei ihm entdeckt. Der, der das Bett zum Schweben und Wogen brachte. Und den Mann darin.

Er nahm nochmals Gleitgel. Dann hockte er sich über Boerne, führte sein Glied an Boernes Hoden entlang, hinab in die Tiefe. Boerne stöhnte. Dann setzte er seine Spitze an den Eingang und begab sich über Boerne. Er spürte, wie Boerne sich entspannte. Boernes Glied zuckte auf. Boerne war ebenso erregt wie er. Er drang ein wenig vor, seine Spitze drängte sich in das Loch. Er verharrte, bis er das Gefühl hatte, es passt noch ein Millimeter, und noch einer. Boerne stöhnte laut auf und hob seinen Rücken. Was das Eindringen erleichterte. Dann fiel ihm das mit dem Kissen wieder ein. Er befreite sich nochmals aus Boerne, griff nach seinem Kopfkissen und schob es unter Boerne. 

Beim nächsten Anlauf, mit erneutem Gleitgel, funktionierte es besser. Seine Spitze drang komplett in einem vorsichtigen Stoß in Boerne. Den Anblick hätte er sicher heiß gefunden, aber in dieser Finsternis konzentrierte er sich weiter auf sein Gefühl. Um ihn war es eng, und warm. Das war erregend, und er musste sich beherrschen, hier nicht anzufangen zu rammeln. Seit Monaten hatte er schon richtig Lust auf Sex, aber es blieb bei Selbstbefriedigung unter der Dusche, im Bett, auf dem Sofa, sogar in der Küche war es mal über ihn gekommen, in Boernes Bad. Einmal musste er es sich sogar im Präsidium auf der Toilette besorgen, das war ihm selbst etwas peinlich, dass er so notgeil war. Er spürte, wie Boerne sich weitete. 

\---- hier bitte Kopfkino ----

Zu gern hätte er nun in Boernes Augen geblickt. Aber vermutlich war das so besser, dass dieser umgekehrt nicht sah, wie die Geilheit in ihm hochstieg und von seinen Handlungen Besitz ergriff. Er brauchte mehr. Er brauchte es schneller. Jetzt. Es würde nicht mehr lange andauern. Seine Gedanken rauschten vorbei und sie beide waren in Schweiß vereint. Dann setzte er an zum Finale, intensivierte sein Tempo, war kurz davor zu kommen. Er keuchte und stöhnte selbst laut, würde nicht aufhören, bis er gekommen war. Sie entlockten dem Bett ein Knarzen. Boerne bebte unter ihm, er machte es sich selbst hart und schnell, stöhnte ebenso laut und schwitze. Es klopfte wütend jemand an ihre Wand. Mitten in der Nacht. Noch zwei Stöße und er kam. Er explodierte förmlich in ihm, und im selben Augenblick kam auch Boerne. Boerne krallte sich an seinen Po, und dessen Ejakulat spritzte auf seinen Bauch, auf ihn, überall hin. Er fühlte immer wieder dessen warme, klebrige Flüssigkeit hier und da an seinem Oberkörper, im Gesicht. Er kam tief in Boerne. Er war im Höhenflug. Er schien dem Bett zu entschweben. Oder sie schwebten mit dem Bett gemeinsam in die Höhe. Sie schienen gleich viel Aufgestautes in sich zu tragen. Ein intensiver Erguss. Ihr erster Gemeinsamer. 

Er zog sich aus Boerne heraus, die Flüssigkeit lief herunter, beschmutzte die gute Hotelbettwäsche. Erschöpfte kletterte er nach vorne und küsste Boerne, der sich zur Seite rollte, und ihn mitriss, und ihn dann zurückküsste, ihn an sich zog. Überall spürte er klebrige Stellen. Boernes Zunge wanderte in seinem Mund herum. Ihr Glieder lagen schlaff und müde aneinander. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass Sex mit einem Mann so heiß sein würde. 

Boerne nahm sein Kissen, legte es ihm unter den Kopf und nahm das andere für sich selbst. Er angelte auch die Bettdecke, die irgendwo halb auf dem Boden lag, deckte sie über sie Beide. Noch immer hatten sie keinen Ton geredet außer jene archaische Laute ausgetauscht, die bei Sex und Zärtlichkeit dem Munde entweichen. Boerne zog ihn noch näher zu sich heran, legte seinen Kopf an seinen, küsste ihn auf die Stirn, hielt seinen Arm um ihn verschlungen und schlief ein. Er lag nur kurz noch wach, lauschte den gleichmäßigen Atemzügen Boernes. War das wirklich alles geschehen? Dann schlief er ein. 

Nach gefühlt 2 Minuten klingelte der Wecker an Boernes Handy. 

Die Bettdecke bewegte sich, die Matratze wogte, Boerne schaltete den Wecker aus, erhob sich und ging auf die Toilette. Dann kroch er wieder ins Bett, nahm ihn in den Arm, küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn und flüsterte ein „Guten Morgen Schatz“. Durch die Vorhänge drang ein schwaches Licht, versprach einen sonnigen Tag.

Er traute sich kaum die Augen zu öffnen. Hatten seine Ohren richtig gehört? Noch nie…oder zumindest sehr lange nicht mehr….wurde er morgens so liebevoll geweckt. Er fühlte sich müde, aber behaglich und sehr geborgen neben dem größeren Mann, der wieder seinen Arm um ihn gelegt hat. 

Noch mit geschlossenen Augen berührte er dessen Brust, streichelte entlang seiner Brusthaare und schlug erst dann und nur blinzelnd die Augen auf. Und sah sofort in Boernes Augen. Dieser lächelte ganz wunderbar glückselig und gab ihm erneut einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Hast Du gut geschlafen?“ 

Er konnte nur nicken und bekam keinen Ton heraus, aber auch sein glückseliges Lächeln haftete den gesamten Tag in seinem Gesicht, so dass sich die Kollegen schon Sorgen um ihn machten, das Strahlen in seinen Augen überstrahlte den gesamten Fortbildungstag und Boerne fand, es war schöner als der Sonnenschein. Boerne liebte ihn über alles. Seine Augen verrieten Boerne umgekehrt, dass er ihn ebenso liebte, auch wenn das Kribbeln in seinem Körper in Boernes Anwesenheit und sein flattriges Denken in Boernes Abwesenheit ihm keine wohlüberlegten Sätze entlockten. Zumindest nicht im Bett. Am frühen Morgen.

Den anderen Kollegen war ihre Veränderung nicht entgangen, schon allein, weil sie sich seit heute duzten, und so munkelten hier und da in Kaffeepausen Wortfetzen zwischen einzelnen Teilnehmern, Halbsätze, wie „sie haben sich endlich…“ oder „…in der Kiste…“ oder „….wurde aber auch Zeit…“. 

Sie beide störten heute sich nicht an diesen Munkeleien, sie schwebten heute in ihrer Welt, mit kleinen Liebkosungen im Arbeitsalltag, die wohl den anderen auch nicht entgangen waren. Wie Boerne ihm noch etwas vom Buffet holte und ihm Kaffee nachschenkte, wie er Boerne über den Arm strich, wie sie Hand in Hand beim Spaziergang angetroffen wurden, wie Boerne das georderte zweite Zimmer abbestellte, wie er ihm in die Jacke half, die Autotür offenhielt, wie sie in enger Umarmung im Fahrstuhl standen….wie überhaupt Boerne den ganzen Tag weder vorlaut, allwissend noch dozierend auftrat, wie er selbst mit seinem kriminologischen Fachwissen brillierte und manch Kollegen in Staunen versetzte und die Staatsanwältin Stolz machte, wie er selbst beim Grillen nur vegetarisch aß, aber Boerne beim Fleisch und den Würstchen zulangte, wie geschickt er Boernes Jaguar einparkte und Boerne mit einem Fahrrad zum Bäcker fuhr, um nur ihnen beiden Kuchen zu kaufen. 

Und so entstand aus einer unverhofften, schwarzfinsteren, aber heißen Nacht eine neue gemeinsame Zukunft.  
Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, so lieben sie noch heute.


End file.
